powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shuriken Gattai Shurikenjin
is the main Giant Robo of the Ninningers. It is made up of five }}. Overview Shurikenjin is formed when AkaNinger spins his OtomoNin Shuriken in the Ninja Ichibantou and announces . During the formation, Shinobimaru assists the other OtomoNin in combining into a giant exosuit, the pilot seat of which it climbs into as a giant OtomoNin Shuriken: Red forms the head. Like some other Sentai Mecha, Shurikenjin is able to assume different forms and powers by swapping out its primary components for auxillary components. However, instead of swapping out limbs, Shurikenjin swaps out its control unit with Shinobimaru replacing one of the arms while the auxillary mech takes its place in the pilot seat. In its default formation with Shinobimaru as its control unit, Shurikenjin is armed with the formed from Dragomaru's tail and the formed from Dragomaru's wings mounted on its left arm. Its default finisher is the where the Drago Sword charges with an energy and slashes the opponent. Certain Nin Shurikens were able to grant Shurikenjin special moves. Among them are: *Kakuranger: Uses the , utilizing NinjaRed's special ability of creating clones/illusions of itself onto the target before striking them. *Hurricaneger: Uses the , utilizing HurricaneRed's aerial superiority where Shinobimaru temporarily ejected to move faster and rapidly strike the opponent. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 1-3, Ninninger vs Drive, Super Hero Taisen GP, Ninninger 6-7, 11-17, 21-24, 27, 29, 31, 36, 39-42, Ninninger vs ToQger, Ninninger 44-47, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS, Zyuohger vs Ninninger. History The Companion Ninjas were first created as Nin Shuriken by Yoshitaka Igasaki after knowing that his grandchildren would face giant Youkai or other gigantic enemies. He also require helps from various alien races, using alien technology (mainly UFOmaru as its design basis) in the OtomoNin creations, as well as using their likeness into it. The Ninningers were provided with the OtomoNin Shurikens when faced with the first enlarged Yokai, Kamaitachi. Using them to summon their personal OtomoNin, the five Ninningers worked together to outmanoeuvre their opponent before combining their OtomoNin to form the Shuriken Gattai Shurikenjin for the first time, destroying Kamaitachi with the Splendid Slash. Combining the OtomoNin immediately against the giant Yokai Kappa, Shurikenjin was forced to deal with the Yokai's power of flight as it attempted to flee. Making a leap in an attempt to intercept Kappa, AkaNinger's Shinobimaru was left in a pinch against the Yokai before being saved by Dragomaru piloted by AoNinger, who took charge as he formed Shurikenjin Drago for the first time, destroying Kappa with the Drago Burst. Engaging the powerful Giant Yokai Gashadokuro that had been summoned by Kyuemon, an opening was provided thanks to KiNinger's Dumpmaru that allowed the OtomoNin to form Shurikenjin and beat back the Yokai before destroying it with the Splendid Slash. Facing a duo of , consisting of the and the , who had been enlarged by Kyuemon, in the world of Kamen Rider, the Ninningers summoned UFOmaru to assist them. With UFOmaru quickly neutralizing the flying 016, they proceeded to form Shurikenjin UFO, bombarding the Roidmudes with the UFOmaru Launcher before proceeding to finish them off with the UFO Big Bang, terminating their along with their bodies. However, UFOmaru mysteriously vanished immediately after, with Kyuemon revealing before taking his leave that as anomalies which had been transported to the Kamen Riders' world through a dimensional distortion, the Ninningers and the OtomoNin would be erased from existence, UFOmaru being the first to go as the oldest of the OtomoNin. UFOmaru was later restored along with Yoshitaka and Tsumuji following the destruction of 's reincarnated Yokai Buruburu, , who housed the prototype for their which caused the dimensional disturbance, by the Ninningers with the help of Kamen Riders and . The Ninningers proceeded to return to their world with UFOmaru. Following this, the Ninningers reappeared in the altered Kamen Rider world created by the completed History Modifying Machine during the final battle between the Kamen Riders and Shocker, forming Shurikenjin and engaging the 's which housed it. Seeing that Shurikenjin was outmatched, Yoshitaka arranged for to deliver a Nin Shuriken to Kamen Rider Drive, which allowed him to temporarily transform his car into an OtomoNin and join with the Ninningers to form Shurikenjin Tridoron, which ultimately destroyed the Rider Robo and History Modifying Machine with the Shurikenjin Tridoron Finish, thus returning the timeline to normal. Facing another Gashadokuro after being trained by his Sentai Red ninja predecessors, Sasuke/NinjaRed and Yousuke Shiina/HurricaneRed, AkaNinger used the Legend OtomoNin that they had granted him to enhance Shurikenjin's fighting capabilities; first using the Kakuranger Shuriken to duplicate itself then the Hurricaneger Shuriken to give a detatched Shinobimaru an increased in speed before returning and finishing the Gashadokuro off with the Splendid Slash. Components OtomoNin Shinobimaru is AkaNinger's personal OtomoNin, taking the appearance of a giant robot ninja. When piloting Shinobimaru, AkaNinger perches on the left shoulder. Shinobomaru has a variety of different ninjutsu techniques at its disposal; allowing it to create hidden traps or passages or deploying an invisibility cloth to mask his presence. It is also extremely nimble and fast, allowing it to move and attack at great speeds, run up the side of buildings, and being agile enough to leap-frog over enemies. Shinobimaru forms the control unit in Shurikenjin's default combination and if needed can temporarily separate from the formation to surprise attack the opponent. When other mechas take over its position in Shurikenjin's cockpit, Shinobimaru can optionally become the new formation's left or right arm. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 1-5, Ninninger vs Drive, Super Hero Taisen GP, Ninninger 6-19, 21, The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!, Ninninger 22-24, 26-31, 36, 39-42, Ninninger vs ToQger, Ninninger 44-47, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS, Zyuohger vs Ninninger OtomoNin Dragomaru is AoNinger's European dragon-themed OtomoNin which can both fly and breathe flames in its Drago Fire attack. When piloting Dragomaru, AoNinger mounts himself just behind its head. Dragomaru also has its own finisher attack, the , where he flies around the target to creating a blue energy tornado which eliminates them, as seen on Giant Youkai Gashadokuro. When forming Shurikenjin, Dragomaru becomes either (mostly left) of Shurikenjin's arms, with its tail becomimg the Drago Sword and his wings combining into the Drago Shield. When forming Shurikenjin Drago, switches places with Shinobimaru, becoming the new control unit while its tail and wings attach to Shurikenjin. In its first appearance, Dragomaru was shown riding a giant blue kite in place of his wings before flying off on its own. This is a nod to the idea that ninjas that used kites as aerial transportation. The kite riding position was shown again in Shinobi 11, where AoNinger used his magic to help Dragomaru escaped from Rodeomaru's lasso before reverting back to its original position. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 1-5, Ninninger vs Drive, Super Hero Taisen GP, Ninninger 6-19, 21, The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!, Ninninger 22-25, 27-31, 36, 39-42, Ninninger vs ToQger, Ninninger 44-47, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS, Zyuohger vs Ninninger OtomoNin Dumpmaru is KiNinger's personal dump truck-themed OtomoNin. When piloting it, KiNinger usually positioned himself above the cabin on the rim of the bucket. Dumpmaru is equipped with a pair of manipulator arms at the read end of its bucket which it uses to toss its caltrops at its opponent's feet to make them stumble. It can also carry a payload of boulders in its bucket which its manipulators can throw at the opponent or perform a team attack with KiNinger where it spins around with KiNinger holding on to one of its manipulators before tossing KiNinger into the opponent. For defensive method, Dumpmaru can initiate , where it lifts up a corner of the ground that turns into a piece of tatami floor before returning to normal. When forming Shurikenjin or Shurikenjin Drago, Dumpmaru splits into 2 parts: the front part become either of Shurikenjin's arms while the rest part become the torso for Shurikenjin & the truck bed become the control unit for either Shinobimaru or Dragomaru. When an auxiliary mecha takes Shinobimaru's place in other Shurikenjin formations, the Dumpmaru arm will be swapped with Shinobimaru, with said right arm being stored on Shurikenjin's back. However, if either Shinobimaru or Dragomaru are occupied with they own problems, said extra arm would take his place. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 1-5, Ninninger vs Drive, Super Hero Taisen GP, Ninninger 6-19, 21, The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!, Ninninger 22-25, 27-31, 36, 39-42, Ninninger vs ToQger, Ninninger 44-47, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS, Zyuohger vs Ninninger OtomoNin Wanmaru is ShiroNinger's -themed OtomoNin. When piloting it, ShiroNinger perches on the dog's back. Wanmaru can attack with the kunai that it holds in its mouth and can also emit high-frequency howls as shown in the battle against Youkai Yamabiko. Unlike the other Otomo Nin which emerge from hiding places when summoned, Wanmaru when summoned emerges from Byunmaru's back portion. During the Shurikenjin formation, Wanmaru becomes the left shin by docking into the empty slot of Byunmaru. Wanmaru's name contains , the Japanese onomatopoeia of a dog's bark. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 1-5, Ninninger vs Drive, Super Hero Taisen GP, Ninninger 6-19, 21, The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!, Ninninger 22-24, 27-31, 36, 39-42, Ninninger vs ToQger, Ninninger 44-47, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS, Zyuohger vs Ninninger OtomoNin Byunmaru is MomoNinger's magnetic levitation train-themed OtomoNin. When piloting it, MomoNinger positioned herself above the cockpit. Byunmaru attacks by manifesting the Byun Shurikens from its visor and launching them at the enemy. It can also travel upside down in order to bypass obstacles. It also carries ShiroNinger's Wanmaru into battle which it deploys from its anterior section. As Shurikenjin, Byunmaru forms the legs and hips. Byunmaru's name contains , the Japanese onomatopoeia of "going fast". Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 1-5, Ninninger vs Drive, Super Hero Taisen GP, Ninninger 6-19, 21, The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!, Ninninger 22-25, 27-31, 36, 39-42, Ninninger vs ToQger, Ninninger 44-47, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS, Zyuohger vs Ninninger Alternate Combinations Empty Shurikenjin This version of Shurikenjin appears when Shinobimaru ejects the seat of Dumpmaru to either attack or switch out with Dragomaru or an auxiliary OtomoNin. This was later shown again when Shinobimaru, AkaNinger, AoNinger and MomoNinger exit Shurikenjin to save Kinji and Rodeomaru from Youkai Futakuchi-onna, thus leaving Shurikenjin unpiloted until KiNinger and ShiroNinger summon Paonmaru and UFOmaru. It was also shown when Shinobimaru ejected out of Shurikenjin so AkaNinger Chozetsu can attack a Youkai after Shurikenjin ejected out of Lion Ha-Ojo. Leaving Shurkenjin in its empty mode is always a risky maneuver as the lack of a control unit leaves it unable to either move or attack. Another version of the empty Shurikenjin appeared when UFOmaru was erased from existence due to the Ninningers being taken to the Kamen Rider dimension. . Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 1, 2, Ninninger vs Drive, Ninninger 7, 15, 22 Shurikenjin Drago is an alternate combination of the five OtomoNin using Dragomaru as the control unit. To initiate the combination, AoNinger gives the command and spins his OtomoNin Shuriken in his Ninja Ichibantou. Shinobimaru and Dragomaru then switch places with Dragomaru mounting in the pilot seat and Shinobimaru becoming the left arm while Dragomaru's wings and tail attach to the the main body and a giant Otomin Nin Shuriken: Blue forms its head. Shurikenjin Drago specializes in aerial pursuit and combat. It can shoot energy bullets from its mouth, whip opponents with its tail, and can use its razor sharp wings to slash all over an opponent's body by flying around them. Its finisher is the , where it fires a stream of energy from its mouth powerful enough to split the ground as it obliterates whatever is standing in its path. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 2, 5, 9, 18, 22-23 Shurikenjin Paon is the alternate form of Shurikenjin formed when Paonmaru takes over Shinobimaru's place in the cockpit while Shinobimaru becomes the right hand and the giant OtomoNin Shuriken - Paon replaces the Shinobimaru one as the head. This is performed when AkaNinger spins his OtomoNin Shuriken - Paon in the Ninja Ichibantou and the is announced. As elephants are renowned for their strength, Shurikenjin Paon specializes in power-type attacks. Shurikenjin Paon is armed with twin formed by Paonmaru's rear feet (machine gun cannons in its Humanoid Form) to hack at the giant Youkai and can fire the for close quarters combat. In , it was able to counter Giant Youkai Tengu's nose attack , which previously the normal Shurikenjin couldn't, by grabbing that same nose with its trunk and crushing it to bits. Shurikenjin Paon's finisher is . In this finisher, the Ninningers inside Shurikenjin Paon's cockpit performs a double slash with their Ninja Ichibantous, allowing Shurikenjin Paon to throw its twin Paon Axes at the giant Youkai, creating a X-slash before returning to the hands of Shurikenjin Paon like boomerangs. In Shinobi 15: Youkai, I Never Failed, an alternate version of Shurikenjin Paon is seen with Dumpmaru's arm instead of Shinobimaru as the latter had left with AkaNinger to battle Rodeomaru, who was under Youkai Futakuchi-onna's control. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 4, 6, 8, 10, 15, 39 Shurikenjin UFO is an alternate form of Shurikenjin formed when UFOmaru takes over Shinobimaru's place with the OtomoNin placed into the formation's right hand, while the giant OtomoNin Shuriken: UFO is placed on the head in place of the Shinobimaru one. This is performed when AkaNinger spins his OtomoNin Shuriken: UFO in the Ninja Ichibantou and the is announced. This form, which adapts UFOmaru's speed and mobility abilities, grants Shurikenjin a massive flight boost coupled with the ability to chase down and battle giant-sized Youkai that are capable of extra-atmospheric or even zero-gravity combat, patching up Shurikenjin Drago's limitation of flying only within the Earth's upper atmosphere Shurikenjin UFO is armed with the , which typically is used as a short trident lance during normal combat to injure the enlarged Youkai before launching the finisher. As seen in the Ninninger vs. Drive special, the UFOmaru Launcher can be used as a normal gun . Shurikenjin UFO's finisher is , where the robot charges up the UFOmaru Launcher to fire three guided Nin Shurikens which strikes the target in all directions to defeat the Giant Youkai, forming the Ninningers' insignia in the process. In Shinobi 15: Youkai, I Never Failed, an alternate version of Shurikenjin UFO is seen with Dumpmaru's arm instead of Shinobimaru as the latter had left with AkaNinger to battle Rodeomaru, who was under Youkai Futakuchi-onna's control. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 5, Ninninger vs Drive, Ninninger 15, 18, 39 Shurikenjin Tridoron |height = TBA |width = TBA |length = TBA |weight = TBA |speed = TBA |power = TBA |firstepisode = }} is the alternate form of Shurikenjin formed when it combines with Tridoron after it is converted into an OtomoNin by the Tridoron Shuriken. This Shurikenjin form is exclusive to the alternate Ninninger in the timeline formed by using . Much like the original Shurikenjin, Shurikenjin Tridoron's main arsenal are the and the . Shurikenjin Tridoron's finisher is This form is exclusive to . Shurikenjin Surfer is an alternate form of Shurikenjin formed when Surfermaru takes over Shinobimaru's place with the OtomoNin placed into the formation's right hand, while the giant OtomoNin Shuriken: Surfer is placed on the head in place of the Shinobimaru one. This is performed when AkaNinger spins his OtomoNin Shuriken: Surfer in the Ninja Ichibantou and the is announced. In this formation, Shurikenjin retains the as a side weapon while given a surf board that Surfermaru rides. The mecha is capable of manipulating tidal waves to increase its advantage in surfing on the ocean. The surfboard is also capable of acting as a skateboard when battling on land. Its finisher attack is , where Shurikenjin Surfer surfs into the enemy and slashing it with Drago Sword. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 17-18, 39 Shurikenjin Dino is an alternate form of Shurikenjin formed when Dinomaru takes over Shinobimaru's place with the OtomoNin placed into the formation's right hand, while the giant OtomoNin Shuriken: Dino is placed on the head in place of the Shinobimaru one. This is performed when AkaNinger spins his OtomoNin Shuriken: Dino in the Ninja Ichibantou and the "Shuriken Dino Combination" is announced. Shurikenjin Dino is armed with the and the . Shurikenjin Dino's finisher is . Appearances: The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS Shurikenjin Paon-UFO-Surfer is an alternate form of Shurikenjin formed when it is armed with one of Paonmaru’s and the , while riding on Surfermaru’s surfboard. This form is exclusive to Ninninger Episode 42. Cockpit Shurikenjin Cockpit.jpg|Shurikenjin's Cockpit Shurikenjin cockpit (ShiroNinger, MidoNinger, Whirldwind AKaNinger).PNG|Shurikenjin's cockpit (ShiroNinger, MidoNinger, AkaNinger (Tsumuji)) Shurikenjin Drago cockpit.PNG|Shurikenjin Drago Shurikenjin Paon cockpit.png|Shurikenjin Paon Shurikenjin UFO cockpit.png|Shurikenjin UFO ShurikenjinSurferCockpit.jpg|The Ninningers inside Shurikenjin Surfer's cockpit with StarNinger as its main pilot. ShurikenjinSurferCockpit2.jpg|AkaNinger piloting Shurikenjin Surfer ShurikenjinSurferCockpit3.jpg|AoNinger piloting Shurikenjin Surfer Shurikenjin Tridoron cockpit.jpg|Shurikenjin Tridoron Nin Shuriken The original five Ninningers were given these personal OtomoNin Shuriken from their grandfather Yoshitaka Igasaki when Youkai Kamaitachi was enlarged. - Summons the OtomoNin Shinobimaru. Also completes the helmet for Shurikenjin. This Shuriken, along with the other color-marked OtomoNin Shuriken, are marked with the kanji for . - Blue= - Summons the OtomoNin Dragomaru. Also completes the helmet for Shurikenjin Drago. This Shuriken, along with the other color-marked OtomoNin Shuriken, are marked with the kanji for . - Yellow= - Summons the OtomoNin Dumpmaru. This Shuriken, along with the other color-marked OtomoNin Shuriken, are marked with the kanji for . - White= - Summons the OtomoNin Wanmaru. This Shuriken, along with the other color-marked OtomoNin Shuriken, are marked with the kanji for . - Pink= - Summons the OtomoNin Byunmaru. This Shuriken, along with the other color-marked OtomoNin Shuriken, are marked with the kanji for . - Conbination = * - An especially powerful Nin Shuriken that utilizes the powers of all the core Ninningers into one attack. The enormous power of this Shuriken is on the basis of its creation from not one, but four purified Sealing Shuriken using AkaNinger's boosted Nintality through his acceptance of team power from AoNinger's own Ninja Ichibantou in his final rematch with Raizo Gabi. This golden Shuriken marked with the kanji for . ** - This technique is used specifically during giant battles to combine the core Ninningers' Shurikenjin and StarNinger's BisonKing into King Shurikenjin. }} Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Shurikenjin is among the vast pantheon of Mecha which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Game de Wasshoi!! Shurikenjin appears in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Game de Wasshoi!! where it is controlled by the player to fight giant Yokai as on the show. Notes *Producer Naomi Takebe revealed that the individual mecha are inspired by typical Sentai Mecha classes. This concept came from Hiroshi Wakita, special effects director since 1990’s Fiveman, who had grown bored of having consistency in mecha and suggested putting various mecha classes together in the same series. http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2015/01/24/ninninger-producers-reveal-information-show-premiere-event/ Ninninger Event coverage by Tokusatsu Network **She also hoped that the multiple components of the robot would be in line with the tenets of : the humanoid robot represents , the dog emphasizes " ", the truck and train represent Japanese technology while the dragon, which is a European dragon, shows the influence on Japanese culture from abroad. *The robo takes inspiration from 25 years worth of Sentai mecha know-how. **''Ohranger: Mode changes based on an interchangeable section (helmets for Ohranger Robo, OtomoNin Shurikens for Shurikenjin). **Timeranger: Main robot possessing two types of purpose-built combinations (TimeRobo has Alpha Mode for sword moves and Beta Mode for ranged shooting, while Shurikenjin is used for ground and sword battles with Shurikenjin Drago for aerial and ranged combat). **Hurricaneger: Ninja theme and having the mecha hide in plain sight (camouflaged as civilian structures for Senpuujin, hiding inside structures for Shurikenjin). **Abaranger: The mask of Shurikenjin Dino is near identical to those of the rangers from Abaranger. Also like the main mecha of the series, AbarenOh, the main weapon is a drill made from the tyrannosaurus tail. **Magiranger: Having a dragon combination not lead by the Red mecha. **Shinkenger: Both have an item spun in their respective sabers and it is used for finishers, as well as being part of auxiliary Mecha, but not part of the main components of the first mecha formed. **Gokaiger: Change of chestplate whenever a different mode is active. For Shurikenjin, this "chestplate" is actually the OtomoNin that grants Shurikenjin its required combination. Also the mecha utilization of past Sentai powers for special attacks. **ToQger: The ability to combine with a Kamen Rider's vehicle in a similar manner to how a Sentai mecha would. **The general design of the mecha seems to take elements from both Muteki Shogun from ''Kakuranger, mainly in the upper body and Gosei Great from Goseiger in the lower legs and the sword comes from the dragon mech. *While the core OtomoNin were supposedly made with the Ninningers' in mind, KiNinger shows confusion when receiving the Dumpmaru in his first time. Appearances **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' (flashback; archive footage from Super Hero Taisen GP) ***Episode 1: ***Episode 2: **''Shinobi 6: Tengu's Spiriting Away'' **''Shinobi 7: Spring Ninja Festival!'' **''Shinobi 8: The Nekomata Who Leapt Through Time!'' **''Shinobi 9: Ninjutsu vs. Magic, the Great Battle!'' **''Shinobi 10: Yee-haw! The Gold StarNinger'' **''Shinobi 11: Shinobimaru, Come Back!'' **''Shinobi 12: Ultimate Battle! Miracle Combination'' **''Shinobi 13: Burning! Ninja Sports Day'' **''Shinobi 14: Beware of 'Help-Me' Scam!'' **''Shinobi 15: Youkai, I Never Failed'' **''Shinobi 16: The Father Tsumuji Is a Super Ninja!?'' **''Shinobi 17: Good Bye, StarNinger!'' **''Shinobi 18: The Youkai That Yakumo Loved'' **''Shinobi 19: Search For It! The OtomoNin of the Sky'' **''Shinobi 21: Burn! Ninja Baseball of Dreams'' **''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger The Movie: The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!'' **''Shinobi 22: Super Combination! Ha-Oh Shurikenjin'' **''Shinobi 23: It's Summer! Ninja Courage Test'' **''Shinobi 24: It's Summer! The Chilling Arrival of Western Yokai!'' **''Shinobi 25: It's Summer! Beware of Dracula'' **''Shinobi 26: It's Summer! Last Ninja Race Intermediate Announcement!'' **''Shinobi 27: It's Summer! Chozetsu Star is Born!'' **''Shinobi 28: Race to It! The Kibaoni Ninja Squad'' **''Shinobi 29: Definitive Edition Ninja Sugoroku!'' **''Shinobi 30: Targeted Ninja School!'' **''Shinobi 31: The Runaway Ninja!'' **''Shinobi 36: Kinji, the Glorious Super Star'' **''Shinobi 39: Kibaoni's Son, Mangetsu Appears!'' **''Shinobi 40: Look Out For Santa Claus!'' **''Shinobi 41: The Five Games of the Kibaoni Party!'' **''Shinobi 42: OtomoNin Wars! Nekomata Strikes Back'' ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger The Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland **''Shinobi 44: The Final Battle! The Ordeals of the Last Ninja'' **''Shinobi 45: Three Generations of Fathers and Sons! All Ninjas Gathered'' **''Shinobi 46: The Last Shuriken Appears!'' **''Shinobi Final Chapter: To a Future Without Hiding, Wasshoi!'' **''Come Back! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS'' * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also References Category:Five-Piece Combination Category:Mecha (Ninninger)